Poor Emily
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: story about the late Emily Slone. this was originally to be the last chapter, but i might write more.
1. I

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Author's note- okay, so this character died ages ago. I don't care, I wrote this thing ages ago. So, read if u want

Poor Emily I

The dinner had been lovely. Sydney was so wonderful to see her again, and her friend Will was charming. Something in the way Jack and Arvin looked at him, that was a bit odd. However, Emily was not worried about a few stray facial expressions. She sat up in bed trying to read a book, but her mind kept going back to the evening. Will was wonderful to meet; it was quite a coincidence she would meet one of her favorite newspaper writers as Sydney's friend. And what a joy it was to see Sydney again. Emily sighed. It was true; she had been quite reclusive lately, hidden away in bed or not far from it. She had not seen many people for awhile. It was a joy to hear from Sydney again. She had called once before, for Arvin, in the middle of the night. She hadn't minded, but Arvin was a bit upset that it took her another hour to get back to sleep. Her health meant everything to him at the moment.

Yes, dinner had been lovely, minus that one outbreak of calamity. She felt herself going red in the face at the very thought. It was very embarrassing, what had happened. She had just looked down for a moment at her food, and suddenly was in so much pain. She can't remember looking up, only Arvin rushing to her side and kissing her on the head as she came out of the moment. But he told her that she had looked up, at him, and her expression scared him.

Emily looked at her husband as he entered the room.

"Did the business call go well?" she asked him. He looked up at her, startled.

"Yes, oh sweetheart I didn't know you were still awake. You didn't have to wait up for me." he said as he crawled into bed beside her.

"That's alright. Dinner was lovely, don't you think. Will Tippin is such a nice young man."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. He is charming isn't he? Yes, I think we all had a fine time. Its too bad Sydney had to take that phone call, she missed the good conversation." Emily laughed and replied.

"You mean she missed you and Jack arguing over who would go fetch the wine."

"Yes, well that too. Her friend is having a pretty rough time she told me."

"That's too bad." Emily glanced across the room to the yellow flowers Sydney had brought her. "Arvin, about me getting ill at dinner, I am sorry." She whispered.

"Oh, Emily, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you were okay." He exclaimed. "Don't think about it one second more. Just think what a good time you had tonight." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. She smiled. Then they turned out the lights and went to sleep.


	2. II

Disclaimer- none is mine

Note from the author- the second in the poor Emily chronicles

Poor Emily II

Emily hated the hospital. She hated sitting in the dark room, hour after hour, day after day. The one thing it gave to her was time to think. Think about herself, her life, her friends, and her beloved Arvin.

She loved her friends. Sydney and Jack were two of the people closest to her. Especially Sydney. She meant the world to her. Jack too, was special. Being the most important people in Arvin's life, they had developed a friendship of their own. It was Jack who she had told of her diagnosis first, so she could tell Arvin with him there. It was Jack at all the dinners who would tell her stories of the bank as they watched Arvin entertain their guests, before coming over to see how she was feeling. Emily thought it nice of Jack to make up stories of a false profession to keep her entertained. He didn't know, nor did Arvin, that she had known the truth for so long.

Jack had changed so little over the years, whereas Sydney had changed so much. From meeting Sydney when she was a new employee of Arvin's, to Sydney visiting her in the hospital; the young lady had grown so much. She loved her as a mother, and a friend; just as Arvin loved her as a father. It was why she had told Sydney the truth that she knew all about SD-6.

Her husband was the most important person in the world to her. She loved Arvin with all of her heart, and was worried for him, what would happen once she was gone. She knew her illness was hard upon him, though he tried not to show it. She was happy that he spent more time at home with her. He would never know how much it meant to spend as much time with him as possible. She loved him, and knew he loved her. She was so proud of him for staying in the CIA, after they betrayed him. It made her even happier to be his wife, to be in the life of this wonderful, kind, brilliant man. She felt stronger thinking about him.

She knew, she could feel her life coming to a close. In a way, to her, her life ended three years ago when she was diagnosed. She had become quite reclusive, looking to books and newspapers for the love she knew only friends and family could give her. It was Arvin who had brought her out of her shell, and got her talking again to people she cared about.

"This is so hard on you sweetheart. I just wish you wouldn't hide from the wonderful life you lead." He had told her. And it had worked. She didn't go out as much anymore, but was happy to have people over for dinner or other short periods of time when she would have time to rest up for their visit. That had got her more closely tied to Sydney and Jack, business associates of Arvin and all, they were common conversation. She found it hard to stay in contact with all her friends, and they found it hard to try to stay in contact her. She didn't mind, she was happy to spend time with Arvin and close family friends instead of endless acquaintances.

She had loved life, Emily really had. And she was happy that at least in her time of passing, Arvin was close-by. The hospital door opened, interrupting her from her thoughts. Arvin walked in and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her softly.

"Better, now that you are here." She whispered to him smiling. He held her in his arms, and sobbed.


	3. III

Poor Emily III

How could he have done this? She thought in shock. Struggling to breathe, Emily looked out at the peaceful waves, crashing on the beach. She struggled to breathe, her mind engulfed by what Arvin had told her. He was not in the CIA. He was an enemy, an evil man. She struggled to believe that her husband, her whole entire world, was a murderer and a criminal. Did Sydney know the truth? Did Jack? Did that Dixon fellow? Did that funny young man named Marshall? Did any of them, any of the people who had stopped by their house every now and again know what they were working for? And what did they do? What did Arvin do every day when he went to work, or stayed late, or went on a business trip, or anything like that. What did all these people do, these people who sometimes came to her house, sat and talked with her before Arvin called them into his study? Were they planning to kill, steal, hurt people in ways she could not bear to think about?

But, she soon came to realize she couldn't leave him. She loved him too much, he loved her too much- he was her entire world. She couldn't leave it, it was too hard, after what she had gone through.

So they concocted their plot, to fake her poisoning and death. She knew it was the only way- the only way for her and him to be together, in peace. And maybe, sometime far in the future, they could be together all the time, as a normal married couple.

And she would be Poor Emily no more.


	4. epilouge, Emily's last

Okay, so this is my epilogue to my "Poor Emily" story. Its based off an Avril Lavigne song, "Nobody's Home" and is centered around the episode of Alias where Emily dies.

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_-"Nobody's Home"_

Emily loved Arvin with all her heart and soul. So, she put up with everything he had put her through, because he had saved her from the cancer that had almost put her to her death. And, Emily reasoned, Arvin did not mean to hurt her as he did. And she was safe, in Tuscany, and Arvin visiting her often. It was hard to leave Sydney and Jack behind, but some things have to be sacrificed for love, and survival.

_Her feelings she hides, Her dreams she can't find_

Emily was overjoyed at the fact that Arvin had bought the villa that she had looked at. She simply adored it. but a part of her longed for America, longed for her friends back home. But Arvin's circumstances, and the circumstances he had put her in had destroyed any chance of that. She was dead to them, literally dead. She had a grave and everything. Emily did not have much want left, she had everything nessecary in Tuscany, and she knew she was lucky to be alive. But the one thing she knew, and the one thing she wanted, was to not stay in Tuscany. She did not want to be hidden away for the rest of her life. Arvin said he was doing what he was doing for them, for their relationship, for her. But it killed people, and it left her all alone. Emily knew it couldn't last.

_She's losing her mind, She's fallen behind_

Emily knew what she had to do. It was simple, she told herself as she sat waiting for Sydney to arrive by plane to talk to her. Just tell them what they need to know, but don't let them kill Arvin. Emily needed to turn Arvin in, and needed justice to be served, she knew that. But she also knew she couldn't live without Arvin. Whether a mass murderer or not, Emily could not live without the man who was always devoted to her and kept her alive throughout her times of trouble. She would die without him. Emily panicked, what if they didn't agree? What if Sydney couldn't get them to understand? What if Sydney couldn't understand herself what was the truth, and Emily's reasoning. What if.

_She's fallen from grace, she can't find her place_

Emily could not look at Sydney, the way Sydney looked at her when she entered the room. And even after talking to Sydney, the worst fears of both women were realized. Emily could get Sydney to agree to her terms, but could not get her to understand why she had let Arvin do the things he had done, and why she hadn't come to her before now. Sydney saw how weak Emily was and how controlled she was by Arvin. Emily didn't realize the extent of Arvin's damage, and Sydney didn't realize the extent of Arvin's love. They never had another time together to clear up the matter.

_She's losing her faith_

After all Emily had lost that day, she was still to lose more. Her faith in Arvin, her faith in herself, her own life. She had already lost her trust in Arvin, after realizing that Laura Bristow was still alive, but she still had faith in him. She had lost all faith in Sydney, and she knew the feeling was mutual, and Emily thought she was no longer deserving of Sydney's love. The hardest blow was losing her faith in Arvin. She realized she had to cut the wire, after what he was saying, after he was being the wonderful man she married again, instead of the monster the CIA was after. She was in so much shame when she showed him the wire, but the crushing blow came when she saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't the anger she had been fearing, it wasn't the sadness she had been dreading. It was fear. And with Arvin afraid, Emily was powerless. Her strength had come from his. She lost her faith.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

Emily knew, as she was running across the airfield. Somehow, Emily knew her life was over. She knew she was going to die. But she kept running, because she still had love. She had lost faith and trust in Arvin, but she still had love for him, love in him, and the confidence that he loved her. It was only later, once her spirit was watching down from the heavens that she truly realized what had gone on in her life, in the life of that man.

_Its where she lies, broken inside_

As Emily died, she saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw the first time she met Arvin, up to the look on the face of her killer, Dixon. But she died with the sight of Arvin crying in her eyes. And that's when she understood the truth. She had been destined to die the second she fell in love with Arvin. But somehow, the spirit of Emily mused, that did not upset her much. Because faith, hope, trust, those are all mortal things. But you can have no faith in, no hope for and no trust in someone, and still love them with all your heart. Emily realized she had given up on Arvin, yet still loved him. Love is Eternal.

Emily had no regrets.

FINIS


End file.
